


Give Me Love

by starlight_starbright



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t expect Bucky to be the same. He just wants Bucky to be okay. And if that means he never says another word to Steve, he can deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

Bucky has been back for a few months now. Recovering. Lurking. Like a ghost. Steve almost never saw him and they live on the same floor of the Avengers tower. Steve misses him. Misses the way they used to be.

 But most of all, he misses Bucky being around.

 He leaves food out for Bucky when he goes on his morning runs with Sam and when he comes back, it’s always gone and the dishes are done. When Steve takes showers in the morning Bucky is usually out on the balcony smoking or just sitting watching the sunrise. Sometimes Steve will take a blanket out to him if it’s a chilly morning. Sometimes he likes to just go sit with him. 

Bucky never says a word.

And that’s okay. Steve doesn’t expect Bucky to be the same. He just wants Bucky to be okay. And if that means he never says another word to Steve, he can deal with that. He just loves Bucky too much to see him like this—cold, distant.

Bucky’s been getting his memories back. He wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. The one time Steve had gone in to check on him, he had gotten a knife embedded in his shoulder. It had hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain Steve felt when he saw Bucky’s eyes. The pain there. The shock. Since then, Steve sits outside of Bucky’s door when he has nightmares. He knows Bucky knows he’s there. It’s all the comfort Steve can give him without making Bucky uncomfortable.

Tonight is different though. Steve is trying to sleep after a hard mission—unsuccessfully—when the door opens. Bucky walks into the dark room, shirtless and in sweatpants, and climbs into bed next to Steve. He curls himself around Steve’s body, right arm thrown around his waist. Steve winces when Bucky’s arm hits a bruise on his side, but doesn’t move away.

“You’re hurt,” Bucky says simply.

“It’s nothing, Buck.” Steve rolls to face his best friend.

“Don’t lie to me, Steve. I saw the file.” Steve sighs. It hadn’t been the easiest mission and he was beat to hell and back. “Two broken ribs, bruises all over your body, laceration to your shoulder . . . I could go on.” Steve lets out a breath.

“I’m okay, Bucky. Really. I was just distracted.” 

“So that’s why you jumped out of a plane without a parachute?” Steve can feel his anger by the way his arm tightens around Steve’s waist. “You’re such and idiot. I'm going to have to go with you to keep you from doing stupid shit like that, aren’t I? You’re so reckless Steve. Why?” Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep, painful breath.

“Habit, I guess.”

“Habit? It’s habit to try and get yourself killed?” Bucky must feel Steve’s discomfort because he softens his grip on Steve’s body and strokes his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Tell me why, Stevie.”

“When you fell . . . I couldn’t catch you, Bucky. I couldn’t catch you and you _died because of me_. And when I put that plane in the water, I was thinking maybe we could be together again. I—I just wanted to be with you. To see you one more time.” Steve is shaking now and Bucky pulls him close to his chest, both arms wrapped around him.

“I’m right here, Stevie, you idiot. Right here. And I'm not going anywhere. It was _not_ your fault. And you need to stop saying it was. Nothing that happened to me was your fault.” Bucky has his face nuzzled into Steve’s neck and Steve can't help but think back to all those times they used to sleep like this when it was cold outside.

“If I had reached farther—”

“Then you would have fallen, too.” Steve let’s that one go and allows Bucky to hold him. After so long. He hasn’t touched Bucky in so long and now they’re skin to skin and Steve can’t get enough. “I remember we used to do this during the winter,” Bucky murmurs. “You got sick all the time. And your asthma would act up when it was cold outside. So we would take all the blankets in the apartment and cuddle up together to keep ourselves warm.” Steve looked up at him.

“You remember that?” Bucky looks down at him.

“I remember everything,” he says quietly. Steve doesn’t know what to say to that, but he doesn’t need to because Bucky presses their lips together. Steve gasps into his mouth and kisses him back. It’s been so long. So long and Steve loves him so much that he’ll take what he can get. His hand cups Bucky’s jaw and his tongue swipes across Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky moans and pulls Steve closer. Steve can't help but flinch when pain radiates from his ribs. The other man pulls away immediately to the other side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve grits out through heaving breaths. He lays back on the pillows, trying to ease his breathing because it’s only making things worse. Bucky disappears and Steve thinks he’s messed everything up until he comes back with Steve’s painkillers and a glass of water.

“Here,” Bucky says, handing them over. Steve takes them and pulls Bucky back down. “’M sorry, Stevie. Didn’t mean to.” Steve kisses him.

 “Nothing to be sorry about.” Bucky kisses him again, but gently. As gentle as he can be. Steve reciprocates, but only as much as Bucky gives him. He doesn’t want to pressure him or push him too far even though he can feel himself hardening. Apparently Bucky feels it, too, because he reaches a hand down to cup Steve’s cock. 

“Buck—” Steve moans out around Bucky’s now urgent kiss.

“Shut up and take your pants off,” Bucky says. Steve laughs and slides his pants off. He’s not wearing boxers. Neither is Bucky. “I’ve wanted this since I remembered who you were. Even though I didn’t have my other memories yet, I knew you belonged to me.” Steve looks up at him.

“Always have, Buck.” Bucky settles between his thighs and kisses him. Before Steve knows what’s happening, Bucky has reached into Steve’s nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. His finger is in Steve a second later. Steve moans loudly, gripping Bucky’s hips.

“JARVIS, turn off the cameras, please,” Bucky says.

“Yes, sir,” the British accent replies. Bucky adds another finger and kisses Steve.

“Tony has informed me that he soundproofed your room,” Bucky drawls. “Let it go, baby.” That does it. Steve has always been a loud bottom, but it’s been so long since Bucky has touched him. Since then, no one else has. He comes embarrassingly quickly, but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. He slows his movements down and licks the come off his stomach. Steve is still half-hard and seeing that, hearing Bucky moan at the taste, drives Steve wild. He thrusts his hips into Bucky’s touch.

“Please, Buck,” he moans.

“What do you want, sugar?” That Brooklyn accent. Steve can't handle it.

“Fuck me.” Bucky laughs.

“Did Captain America just curse?” Steve laughs with him.

“Captain America currently needs to be fucked six ways from Sunday.” Bucky groans and removes his fingers to slick his cock. It’s a beautiful sight, seeing him touch himself. Steve sits up and places his hand over Bucky’s. Bucky moans loudly and shoves Steve back on the bed. “Say it again.” His eyes have gone dark with lust.

“Fuck me.” Bucky thrusts into him hard and Steve loves it. His right hand is gripping at Steve’s hip, but he doesn’t touch him with his left hand. Steve grabs it and places it on his other hip. “I want to feel you tomorrow,” he murmurs huskily.

“But . . . you're already hurt,” Bucky says helplessly. Steve presses down on Bucky’s left hand, making the metal fingers dig in hard enough to bruise. 

“I _want_ you, Buck.” Bucky gives up. “Fuck me. I won't break. I’m not that small kid anymore. You don’t have to be gentle anymore. I want you to let go. I want you to fuck me. I want your bruises and your marks on my body. I want to feel you every time I sit down. I want you to fuck me. Please.” Bucky is helpless when Steve begs and Steve uses that knowledge against him.

“Shit, Stevie. Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Steve tugs on Bucky’s hit and lets out a whine. Bucky thrusts in hard and Steve cries out. “That’s it baby. Lemme hear you.” Steve cried out again when Bucky really starts to fuck him.

“Been holdin’ out on me,” Steve says breathily. Bucky just fucks into him harder. “Ah . . . _right there_!” Bucky hits that spot again.

“You like that, darlin’?” He pushes Steve’s thigh to his chest and fucks him deeper, hitting Steve’s prostate over and over again.

“Oh, god, Buck. ‘M gonna come.” Bucky thrusts harder, his hips stuttering when Steve lets out a loud moan of his name. 

“Come for me, baby,” Bucky orders. Steve does. He comes hard in jets all over his stomach and neck. Bucky groans and comes with a loud moan of “ _Stevie_!” Bucky continues to thrust through their orgasms until Steve becomes too sensitive. Steve is still panting when Bucky slides out of him and grabs some tissues to clean them up. 

“I love you, Buck,” Steve says. Bucky leans down to kiss him.

“Love you, too, punk.” Bucky curls back around him and strokes Steve’s hair. His warmth and the sound of his best friend’s heartbeat calms him, lulling him into sleep.

That night, they sleep peacefully for the first time since the fall. They have each other again and they both know they’re never letting go again.

 


End file.
